When It's Rain
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Saat hujan datang, kau juga datang. Tapi saat hujan pergi, kau juga pergi. meniggalkan sejuta pertanyaan padaku.


Konbanwa minna-san... berhubung sekarang lagi sering ujan, gue jadi mau bikin fic tentang ujan! Key... happy reading minna-san...

* * *

**_When It's Rain_**

**Desclaimer:** Bleach pastinya punya om Tite Kubo ,^b

**Summary:** Saat hujan datang, kau juga datang. Tapi saat hujan pergi, kau juga pergi. meniggalkan sejuta pertanyaan padaku.

* * *

Hujan. Sebuah musim di mana air terus menetes dari langit. Hujan bisa mendatangkan keberuntungan saat musim sedang panas. Hujan juga bisa mendatangkan bencana saat musim sedang terus-menerus hujan. Ada yang bilang bahwa hujan sebagai perjuangan kita secara mati-matian sampai meneteskan air mata, tapi di balik hujan itu pasti ada pelangi sebagai tanda keberhasilan kita yang sangat indah. Bagi anak-anak hujan adalah kebahagiaan, begitu juga untukku. Tapi, tidak untuk hari ini.

"Rukia, aku pulang duluan ya!" kata Orihime.

"Ah, iya!" kataku sambil tersenyum. Kelas sudah terlihat sepi karena semua murid sudah pulang. Hanya ada aku dan Orihime di kelas karena sedang piket, tapi sekarang tinggal aku sendiri. Setelah selesai menyapu, aku keluar kelas dengan cepat. Langit terlihat sedikit menghitam.

"Semoga ga hujan!" kataku memohon, tapi sepertinya do'a ku tidak di kabulkan. Hujan turun sangat deras. Seragamku mulai basah. Aku berlari kecil untuk ke tempat yang teduh.

"Duhhh... pasti lama berentinya!" kataku mengeluh. Aku melihat ke arah jam yang ada di tempat ku berteduh. 17.30 sebentar lagi hampir malam. Nii-san pasti bisa marah besar kalau aku pulang terlambat. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk berlari di tengah derasnya hujan. Saat sedang berlari, tiba-tiba hujan terasa berhenti di sekitar tempatku berlari. Aku melihat ke atas, ternyata ada yang memayungiku.

"Ga baik anak perempuan ujan-ujanan!" kata anak berambut oren sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, ga apa-apa! lagian juga, aku harus pulang sekarang juga!" kataku sambil tersenyum. Anak itu hanya melihatku bingung. Dia melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya.

"Pake ini biar ga kedinginan!" katanya sambil memberikan jaket biru tua yang dipakainya tadi.

"A-arigatou gazaimasu!" kataku sambil memakai jaket itu. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ya udah, cepet pulang! Ntar di marahin lagi!" kata dia seperti mengusirku.

"Iya!" kataku sambil pergi menjauh dari sekolah. Anak yang baik sekali! Kataku memuji anak itu di dalam hati. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Nama anak itu siapa? Ntar aku balikin jaketnya gimana? Tanyaku dalam hati. Aku menegok ke belakang untuk bertanya pada anak itu, tapi ia sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Cepet banget perginya!" kataku bingung. Tapi, aku langsung berlari di tengah derasnya hujan.

Saat sampai di rumah, aku langsung mencuci jaket itu agar bisa ku kembalikan besok saat di sekolah. Ukuran jaket itu sangat besar untukku, tapi mungkin untuk anak itu jaket ini pas. Hujan tak juga berhenti saat malam tiba. Aku harus mengeringkan jaket itu dengan hair dryer. Semoga besok aku ketemu anak itu lagi, biar ga susah balikin jaketnya! Kataku dalam hati. Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku kembali ke sekolah. Selama sebulan, aku izin karena sakit dan dirawat di rumah sakit. Maka dari itu, aku tidak mengenal anak yang tadi. Mungkin Orihime kenal! Kataku dalam hati.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, hujan kembali turun dan lagi-lagi aku tidak membawa payung. Hadohhh... gimana aku pulang? Kataku dalam hati. Lagi-lagi aku memutuskan untuk berlari di tengah hujan yang deras. Hujan di sekitarku kembali berhenti, ternyata anak itu memayungiku lagi.

"Kamu!" kataku senang.

"Konbanwa, Rukia!" kata anak itu sambil tersenyum. Aku mengeluarkan jaket yang dari tadi ku simpan di tas.

"Ini jaketmu, udah aku cuci kok!" kataku sambil memberikan jaket biru tua itu kepadanya.

"Ntar aja balikinnya!" kata dia pelan.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Kamu pake aja jaket aku, biar ga sakit!" kata dia sambil memakaikan jaket itu ke tubuhku.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh iya, nama kamu siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku Ichigo Kurosaki!" kata dia sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil bersalaman dengannya.

"Kelas berapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kelas X.6!" kata Ichigo sedikit keras.

"Aku pulang duluan, ya! Besok aku balikin jaketmu!" kataku sambil pergi menjauh. Ichigo hanya mengangguk dan aku berlari menerpa hujan yang deras lagi.

* * *

Selama hampir satu minggu, hujan terus turun dan aku selalu lupa bawa payung, atau mungkin itu hanya alasanku untuk bertemu dengan Ichigo lagi.

"Mending kamu balikin jaketnya kalo udah ga ujan lagi!" kata Ichigo saat aku memberikan jaketnya.

"Oh, ya udah!" kataku tersenyum kecil.

"Cepet pulang, ntar nii-sanmu cemas lagi!" kata Ichigo mengusirku seperti biasa.

"Yeah, bilang aja kalo ga mau bareng aku!" kataku sedikit sewot.

"Oh, jadi kamu mau pulang bareng?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"E-engga! Maksud aku..." kata-kataku di ptong Ichigo dengan cepat.

"Ayo! Aku anter kamu sampai depan rumahmu!" kata Ichigo sambil menggandeng tanganku. Aku tidak bisa menolak lagi, karena sebenarnya aku emang berharap Ichigo mengantarku pulang. Tanpa terasa, kita udah sampai di depan rumahku.

"Aku langsung pulang ya, udah malem!" kata Ichigo sambil pergi menjauh.

"Iya, dadah..." kataku sambil melambaikan tanganku. Ichigo terlihat melambaikan tangannya juga.

* * *

"Orihime, kamu kenal Ichigo kelas X.6 ga?" tanyaku pada Orihime saat di kelas.

"I-Ichigo?" tanya Orihime dengan muka yang memucat.

"Iya, Ichigo Kurosaki!" kataku sambil mengangguk yakin.

"Kenapa kamu nanyain dia?" tanya Orihime dengan muka yang semakin pucat. Sebenarnya aku bingung kenapa Orihime jadi kaya gitu, tapi aku tidak memikirkan itu.

"Aku mau balikin jaket dia, temenin yuk!" kataku sambil menunjukkan jaket berwarna biru tua itu. Sekarang lagit sangat cerah, jadi aku mau balikin jaketnya.

"Rukia... kapan kamu dapat jaket itu?" tanya Orihime.

"Emmm... seminggu yang lalu!" kataku sambil terus tersenyum.

"Seminggu yang lalu? Ga mungkin!" teriak Orihime.

"Ke-kenapa sih?" tanyaku semakin bingung.

"Ichigo... dia udah meninggal sebulan yang lalu, saat kamu sedang di rawat di rumah sakit!" kata Orihime dengan suara pelan.

"Meninggal? Meninggal kenapa?" tanyaku semakin bingung dengan yang terjadi.

"Dia ketabrak mobil waktu mau nyebrang jalan, waktu itu lagi ujan dan dia juga pakai jaket yang kamu bawa!" kata Orihime sambil menunjuk jaket biru tua yang sedang ku pegang. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Ga mungkin!" kataku dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri, Rukia! Saat itu aku ingin menolongnya, tapi terlambat!" kata Orihime menyesal. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi, aku berlari keluar kelas. Kalau Ichigo udah meninggal, selama ini aku ngobrol sama siapa? Terus, yang ngasih jaket ini siapa? Tanya ku dalam hati dengan bingung.

Saat pulang sekolah, aku berharap bertemu dengannya. Tapi, Ichigo tak ada sama sekali. Hari-hari berikutnya juga sama. Apa maksud semua ini? Tanya ku dalam hati. Apa mungkin dia hanya datang saat hujan turun? Tanyaku dalam hati. Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggunya di tengah deras hujan yang turun!

**_The end_

* * *

**

Wuah... gimana nih ficnya? Jangan lupa review yah!


End file.
